Forever, Love
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: Takes place one year after the double wedding, and Ivy has gotten her revenge R&R appreciated.


**Forever, Love.** [Alicia][1]  
**Summery:** Takes place one year after the double wedding of Ethan, Theresa, Luis & Sheridan. And Ivy has carried out her revenge.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Passions, I wish I did, I'd hire better writers. I'm not making money from this story, nor will I ever make money from this story _ever_.   
**Distribution:** My [site][2] & FF.N. If you ask, I'll let you have it, with the appropriate credit, of course.  
**Feedback:** It'd be appreciated.   
**Author's Note:** We all know Theresa isn't going to get killed by Ivy on the actual show. I was watching it today and started thinking what if she did? So here's my fic. Not that thought out, but, better than the writing on the show lol. I kid.  
  
  
The cold wind whipped around him and he pulled his coat tighter to his body. Keeping his head down he made his way through the cemetary. It had been a while since his last visit, but he still knew exactly where to go. 

He stopped at the foot of her grave and sighed. His breath forming in a cloud in front of his face before being carried away by the chilly air. He couldn't believe it had been a whole year since he'd last seen her. A year since he'd last held her in his arms. 

"Oh, Theresa. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have found a way to work things out." He placed a rose on her headstone and thought about their past. 

  
  


---

  
  


The church was filled with their friends and family. He and Luis were standing in the front with their best men, Chad and Hank. He was more anxious than nervous, wanting to get on with the ceremony so he could finally call Theresa his wife. His mother hadn't shown up, and he was beginning to worry that something was wrong. 

The Mariachi band started up and Whitney began her march down the aisle, followed by Gwen. And finally, Theresa and Sheridan. He had been unconciously holding his breath and he let it out, the knot in his stomach disappearing by the second. 

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He wanted to rush up the aisle and take her in his arms, but he couldn't. The two of them stood next to their prospective grooms. Theresa smiled up at him with a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, and he smiled back. All worries of his mother vanished from his mind. 

The ceremony went along without problems. Finally it came time for them to say their vows, the four of them choking up at the words. Theresa took his hands in hers, and began her promise. 

"Ethan, as I stand here in front of our friends, family, and God I pledge to you my undying love. I promise to be your best friend, confidant and lover. You are what makes me feel complete, and happy. You can always count on me, no matter what. Forever, Love, we'll be together."

A shot rang out. People screamed. Ivy Crane stood in the doorway of the church with a pistol in her hand, and an angry glint in her eye. Everyone at the alter had turned to face her, Theresa began to shake with worry. She knew almost immediately what was going on.

"Mother! What do you think you're doing!?" Ethan screamed and started toward his mother.

"I can't let you marry that little traitor, Ethan! Now get _out_ of my way." she took a step forward and aimed the gun at Theresa. Ethan ran towards her, but it was too late. She'd pulled the trigger.

Theresa fell to the floor of the church, blood quickly covering the front of her dress. Luis fell to his knees beside his sister, calling her name over and over. Ethan stood frozen to the spot, everything suddenly went into slow motion. Pilar breaking down at the side of her daughter, Sam grabbing the gun away from his mother. Eve examining Theresa, and calling out for someone to call 911. And all he could do was stand there, trying to wake himself up from the nightmare.

He was that way throughout the funeral, walking around in a daze. Not wanting to believe that she was actually gone, holding on to the hope that he was caught up in a dream. He stayed to himself, he talked to his friends when he had to, and he had eventually gotten a job. But he never forgot, and he never stopped replaying the day in his mind.

  
  


---

  
  


He wiped the tears angrily from his face. He still hadn't forgiven his mother, who was locked away in the Harmony prison for murder. He'd learned the truth long ago, Gwen had gotten drunk one night when he'd turned her down, and told him the whole story. How she and her mother had gotten onto Theresa's computer and sent the letter to the tabloid. He only wished Theresa had been able to tell him that she knew.

"I'm not angry with you anymore Theresa. I know you only did what you thought was right. But I just wish you would have trusted in my love for you, I wish you would have told me that you knew I was Sam's son. We were always so truthful with each other, why did you hide it? I guess it's too late now. I love you Theresa, I always will. There won't ever be anyone else like you. I'll remember you. Forever, Love."

  


   [1]: mailto:keeper_of_Wolf@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://partly-cloudy.org/al



End file.
